


Message Received

by Duckydash13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckydash13/pseuds/Duckydash13
Summary: A short text conversation that could define a relationship.





	Message Received

He stared at the message he’d typed. Deleted it. Typed it out again, exactly the same. Placed the phone on the desk and tried to get some work done. No use. He looked over the message once more. Three short words that could change so much. He pressed send, put the phone down, and returned to his books.

 

The notification tone echoed throughout the house as the phone vibrated on the coffee table. She picked it up. His face grinned at her from the lock screen, her chosen background, his number above the recently received text.

17:48 – I’m leaving you.

Three words with such finality. No reason, no emotion, just three words on a screen. An ending.

“Okay” she tapped out. Send. Then “Why?” She hesitated. Did she want to know? Or would it only hurt more?

 

A notification tone jolted him from his state of concentration. The special one, _her_ notification tone. He’d have to change that – back to the normal one. He’d do it. Tomorrow. Her reply was a single word. Just one word! Was that all he was worth to her? Four letters? At least she’d bothered to write it out properly; it could have just been “K”. But did she really value him so little? Angry, and more than a little hurt, he wrote a new message.

 

Ping! Message received 17:55 – Don’t you even care?

She deleted the text she had been preparing herself to send and constructed a new one. In moments she had it typed out and ready to send: Would it change your mind if I did?

A tick appeared. Message seen at 17:56.

She waited.

 

The reply lit up his screen: not a response but another question. But what did the question mean? For him, and for them. Did she want him to change his mind? He sighed. Pocketed his phone, grabbed a coat, and headed out.

 

She sat, and she waited.

 

23:57 – I don’t know. Maybe.

Four short words. And a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much just written as an exercise in actually finishing a story for once. Which is why it is quite short.  
> Thanks to anyone who read it, and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments and constructive criticism would be very welcome.


End file.
